But why? :OO
by Aka-Chibi
Summary: A Mary-Sue story of a girl named Maryanne.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an intentionally made Mary-Sue fanficition, used just for my personal enjoyment. Please don't send me any bad reviews, I know the things I will write in here will be very rubbish and makes no sense at all.**

Your name is Maryanne Poppy, and you are a troll. It doesn't matter that your name is too short or too long then most troll's names, because you renamed yourself. Your name was originally a name that you found to be very disgusting and because you're the highest blood you have the rights to change your name.

Your blood color is a very dark pink with a hint of bright red so you're not a very normal troll. Still, you're much higher then Feferi's dull tyrian purple blood. You would be living in luxury right now, but because you're part mutant you have to hide in the woods from the rest of the troll society. You weren't born with those ugly fins but you can still breathe underwater so you can easily hide under water and hunt fishes.

Your lusus is a bunny, and you love it to bits. Who cares if you're suppose to have some ugly fish as a lusus, you found Mr. BunBun in your forest and adopted him because your old ugly one got culled. Mr. BunBun can talk and he often times gives you advice. He's super strong too; He can lift you up with his ear! If only he was your real lusus.

Your are 6 sweeps old, but you mature a lot. You have a small slim waist and big full breasts. Because you live in a forest, you don't have much clothes to wear. You're only wearing a fur bikini that you made yourself. You made it out of tree bark, but you have the ability to change nature because you're the Queen of Nature. You're also the Witch of Water, but you're not bragging. You have very very very long blonde hair (because you're a mutant you have blonde hair instead of black) that you like you dye a different color everyday with berries. Your eyes can also change colors to mood and you can shape shift.

Your interests is role-playing, making clothes, and shipping people!

I was walking through my forest with Mr. BunBun when I found someone near my river! I was so scared because I was about to get culled, so I turned into a bird and flew near him to spy on him. Mr. BunBun followed me.

The guy that was at my river was a sleeping troll, a guy with cute little nubby horns that I just want to lick and messy short hair. He wasn't sleeping so I just flew to him and sat in his chest. I found out that he wasn't really sleeping so I turned back into normal and held him to my breasts. I pat his hair and sang a song to him where my hair started glowing rainbow because it has magical powers. It healed him because he was actually hurt and he drowned.

He opened his eyes and I saw that he had red eyes and then I knew he was a mutant. I felt really bad for him because I can see all of the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"are you okay?" I asked.

"Never better." He replied. "I'm Karkat and I'm going to kiss you." And then he kissed me.

I was surprise and not surprise because I'm part succubus and the Maid of Love but I was worried because he might get obsessed with me so I turned into a crane and picked up Mr. BunBun and flew away.

But he was so handsome I couldn't get him out of my think pan. I want to see him more.

When I got home, my hive is a big castle that has an invisible cloak field, and I went inside. I can cook so I made myself a sandwich but when I went to my room I saw that there was another troll there.

He was very tall and has long horns and messy fluffy hair and he had on clown makeup.

"Sup." I said.

"HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr." He replied.

"No swearing that's against the role!" I'm very respectful.

"that's TOO bad. BECAUSE I like TO swear." He said, his voice turned all sexy and seductive and not creepy and clowny like how he was talking because.

I gasped because I immediately recognized him. It was Gamzee! He's an incubus and was trying to be my matesprits since forever but I didn't want to because it's a free society and I'm a higher rank then him.

"Go the fuck away!" I can swear because it's my house.

"but I brought A bucket." He held up a shiny purple bucket that says "Gamzee + Maryanne."

"Go away!" I complained but I really did wanted to fill buckets with him because he's so hot but I liked Karkat.

"TOO bad MOTHER fucker." He guffed. "we're GONNA raise HELL tonight." And then he grabbed me and pinned me down.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm surprised to see that some people enjoys this, although just for the sake of Homestuck fandom's humanity I won't write that much chapters like My Immortal. It'll be just as outrageous, though. I'll try writing in more "serious" manner.

I promptly kicked Gamzee off of me before flipping him the bird. I was quite angry now I didn't want to see his face now. With a flick of my tail (yes, I have a tail. I'm a succubus, remember? Gamzee doesn't have one because he cut off his during one of his stoner moments) and my eyes turning red, I grabbed him by his shirt and chucked him out of my window.

"And stay out!" I yelled out of my window, glaring down at him. "I don't know how the hell you managed to get in my house, but stay out!" I slammed my window close. Despite all of this, I do know for a fact that he will return -probably in an hour or so.

I went to my desk and hopped on my laptop (it's a shade of a bunny. Isn't that cute? ) and got on Trollian. I decided to lighten my mood by chatting with my moirail, Nepeta. She's so adorable, I just loooove her to bits! I'm the reason why she loves to role-play and ship trolls, just to tell you. So cute! She's only troll that I trust and knows where I live and wouldn't squeal on me. Gamzee, I blackmail. That crazy, crazy clown.

cuddlyBunny [CB] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CB: Nepetaaaaaaaa

AC: :33 maryanne! *ac eagerly purrances up to cb and rubs against her legs, purring*

CB: /Pets nepetaaaaa's head/

AC: :OO *ac wonders why cb still doesn't make her typing look pretty!

CB: Bluh, it's too troublesome Nepetaaaaaaaaa.

CB: And you guys are so creative!

CB: D:

AC: :33 *ac purred reapurringly* it's okay maryanne!

AC: :(( *ac sighed sadly*

CB: What's wrong? DD:

AC: :(( my crush went missing!

AC: :(( I hope he's doing okay

CB: Wow, that's sad. What does he look like?

AC: :(( he's so cute and cute like a little baby crab

AC: :(( he yells a lot and he's pretty short

AC: :(( he has hair

AC: :(( and eyes

AC: :(( and a nose

CB: Hmmm…

Nepeta always talked to me about her huge crush on some douche bag. I thought she had the wrong idea of liking some guy that yells too much, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to make her happy. Her description of the guy seems awfully familiar, though.

CB: What color blood does he have?

AC: :(( i don't know

CB: I gotta go.

cuddlyBunny [CB] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

I felt bad about Nepeta's missing crush, but still I felt like I knew who she was talking about. She doesn't know his blood type? What kind of guy doesn't tell people about his blood type? He could be a mutant, but that idea seemed absurb; Aren't I the only mutant blood alive? No wait, there was that Karkat guy earlier.

Karkat. That poor, poor troll. He was so attractive looking too. I frowned about how I acted earlier. I hope he didn't felt offended that I just flew away and left him alone there in the forest after he just drown, because I sure wouldn't be happy with myself if he did.

I decided to turn on some music. I grabbed my iPod, turned it on, and Teenage Dream started blaring through the speakers. I met some humans a few years ago and they hooked me up with some of their nifty human machinery.

I laid down on my comfy bed that has animal fur for blanket. While some trolls slept in a recuperacoon full of soper slime, I like to sleep in a regular bed because soper slime is incredibly hard to get out of my fur bikini. Plus I don't want to end up like Gamzee when he gets high off of his soper slime addiction. I felt proud about cherishing human culture.

I frowned as I listened to Teenage Dreams. If only I could be like Katy Perry, where she's so pretty and attracts all the boys.

All the boys.

She attracting boys naturally is a lot better then being a Maid of Love that's part succubus. I felt more ashamed about me being a mutant as I petted my green dyed hair.

I heard some ringing and I went to my laptop. Apparently someone had decided to contact me.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling cuddlyBunny [CB]

CB: Ugh, what do you want?

TC: I'M COMING BACK IN.

TC: I'm just tell you now because you were mad last time.

CB: I still am. So go away.

TC: YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I CAME.

With my powerful hearing, I heard the door to my room being open. I picked up my book, "Matespits 4 Life" and chucked it at his head. He easily dodged it, but since the cover of the book was made of glass it shattered and pieces of it cut into his face making him bleed. Shit, that book is expensive why did I do that.

"Go away!" I yelled at him before I went to my bed and sat on it stubbornly.

"aw, you're just still mad aren't you?" He asked mockingly and sat on a corner of my bed. He reached out to hug me, and I let him because I wanted a hug and I was sad at the moment. My eyes turned blue.

"WHY ARE YOU SAD?" He asked.

I made up an excuse. "Nepeta's crush went missing."

"what? DO YOU MEAN KARKAT?"

I blinked, surprised. So Nepeta's crush is Karkat… and I met an amazing guy named Karkat…

"Oh shit…"

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to act calm. Calm is good. Calm is not clam, you can't eat calm like a clam. Calm is not you flipping your shit, throwing things around in a mindless manner because you just realized that you developed red feelings for a guy your moirail also developed feelings for. Calm is not you accidentally throwing your clown suitor out the window once again because you had mistaken him for a piece of trash or something.

Yep, I wasn't calm.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" I cried to myself, pacing around in my room as I tried not to trip over my hair (which is dyed pink atm). My eyes turned… whatever the hell color worry is because I sure don't know. I managed to lost my mirror sweeps ago. I wondered if I looked like a huge mess at the moment.

A knock came at my bedroom door and Gamzee walked in once again. He proceeded to watch me freak out, as if falling out of a 6 story window twice did no sort of damage to him. Damn, that tough clown.

"Is there something you motherfucking want to talk about? ANYTHING AT ALL?"

I shook my head "no". Would he understand? What would he do? Can clowns get jealous?

"You look distressed, honey. ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO FILL A BUCKET WITH ME RIGHT NOW?" He asked coolly.

My eyes flashed red. "What happened to Tavros? Why aren't you with Tavros?"

He shrugged and leaned against my wall. "Vriska snatched him up again. WHAT A BITCH."

I couldn't agree any more. Vriska Serket, 8LUH 8LUH 8IG 8ITCH Vriska. Even if I never met her before, I knew she meant trouble. Gamzee's always gossiping me about how much Vriska hounds everybody and what a slut she is. I did asked him if he was just jealous, he just said that Tavros can't top that well anyway. I knew Gamzee's sad.

"Well, I'm going to take a brisk walk for a while," I told him. "Don't be missing with my stuff, or add in any of your stupid drugs to my foods, okay?"

"No guarantees."

I rolled my eyes and turned into a swan before flying out the window… and then coming back because I forgot Mr. BunBun. I flew around with Mr. BunBun in my talons… wait, do swans have talons? Okay I changed into an owl never mind. I flew around with in my talons. It was awfully quiet, why wasn't Mr. BunBun talking? He seemed to be shaking a lot more often then usual.

I landed in a tree and looked at Mr. BunBun. Mr. BunBun is normally brown with cute little black spots on his behind and one white ear. The bunny that I was holding in my talons was just a regular white rabbit, possibly about to get a heart attack from it's face being so dangerously close to an owls face. I think owls eats rabbits, and if so, then that's probably why the poor thing is squealing like a little piggy.

I decided to swoop down the ground to let the thing go. When I did, it ran off like the wind, or something like that. I felt happy and proud about letting such an innocent creature go. It'll go make a happy family and- WHY WAS I IN A NET ALL OF A SUDDEN?

I quickly turned into a little cat because I knew if I turned into a tiger I will be squashed inside this small net. I had my share of experiences. I quickly clawed at the netting, making a whole and escaping.

I looked up the person who dared to catch me, ready to claw out their faces when holy smokes why is there a HAWT guy staring down at me.

He was wearing a black tank top (*meow!*), had long black hair like those sexy Japanese humans, and a cracked shades on his face.

"What an interesting creature… to change from an owl to a cat…" He said quietly, like those super smart quiet guys that's sooo amazing!

I just stared at him, not sure of what to do. He reached over and started scratching behind my ear. Not only was I cat, but this felt really nice and was a great turn on. I purred luxuriously and inched closer to him, where he scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm sure Nepeta would love to meet you," He said.

I blinked. With both eyes, to show that I was really surprised.

Nepeta? Does he know Nepeta? This must be that one Equius fellow that Nepeta hangs around with, but the way she described him sounded like he was some kind of sweat pedophile! Damn it Nepeta, he's like a total hunk!

Before I knew it, he started walking away with me in his arms. I would protested and escape, but he kept on scratching me… and…

Damn my weakness…

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've decided to work on this thing again after who-knows-many months. After months of writing fanfics, I'm now going to quite descriptive in this story, so from this point each chapter will be dramatically larger. If you don't want to blind yourself with a hot ironed fork, then don't read this.

-o-

We were walking for a very long time. I couldn't really tell, since the whole time I was nearly high with content as Equius kept scratching behind my ear. I could tell that he had a lot of experiences with cats. I wondered what he's relationship with Nepeta was like, and my shipping instincts told me "moirails", which I was fine with.

The next thing I knew, I was inside a huge building. Actually, it was more of a castle, now that I think about it. It was rather impressive, but it was still smaller than mine's none the less. When we walked through the door, he stopped scratching me and let down on the hard, cold, ground.

I meowed and looked at him, wanting more attention from this hand. But not in the dirty way, you know.

He looked down at me and smiled reassuringly. "I have to work for a while, but do make yourself at home until I get Nepeta here." With that, he walked off, leaving me alone in this castle.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Should I escape? Should I change into another animal and make my way out?

A sudden fantasy went into my mind, where I changed myself into not my original form but a beautiful troll with a luscious dress, her long hair flowing beyond her shoulders like a waterfall of golden locks. It would be just like that one human fairy tale, where a beautiful swan turned into a more beautiful princess. I wanted it so badly, to see Equius's expression surprised expression to find this beautiful maiden inside his castle. Then it will change into passion and love, and he will walk over to me and pull me into his arms…

I wanted it. I wanted those typical happy endings with a handsome prince to sweep me away from my problems, but I knew I couldn't. I afraid that instead of love and passion, he will be disgusted and horrified at my partially mutated blood, and he will send me off to get beheaded for daring to exist in this accursed society..

It was that, or I was hesitant to initiate this action in front of _him._ I don't know, it felt like he wasn't the right one. My thoughts drifted back to Karkat, and guilt seized me when those thoughts turned into Nepeta.

Poor, poor Nepeta.

I crawled up on one of the couches Equius had in this room. It was very soft and comfortable, so I laid down on it with a satisfied meow. Resting my head on my paws, my eyes closed shut and I started taking a cat nap.

-o-

A hand scooped me up, waking me from my catnap, and I was meowing with annoyance.

"My apologies, little cat," Equius said as he scratched me behind my ears to calm me down. "I had to wake you up, as Nepeta will be arriving soon."

Then, there a light knocking at the door. "Speak of the devil," He said as he went over to answer it.

Nepeta was at the doorway, looking so cute in her long green coat and blue cat hat.

"Hi Equius!" She greeted as she made a happy smile with those kitty shaped lips.

"Hello Nepeta," He greeted back, he himself making a small smile at her.

Oh my god, they are just too cute. They should just kiss right now.

"So is that the cat you mentioned?" Nepeta asked as she looked at me. I meowed at her, in which she made a giggle and petted my head.

"Yes, yes it is." Equius answered. "I found it in the woods. It baffles me how such a small, innocent creature could be found there."

"I don't know, Equius. I don't know." When he wasn't looking, she made a wink at me. She knew who I was! A flutter of pride filled me, and I just wanted to tell her how lucky I felt to have such a reliable moirail.

"Well any who, I'm sorry to ask this much of your service, but will you do me the favor and take care of it for me?" Aww, he actually looked downcast. "I'm too terribly busy to take care of it myself."

"Sure, no purrblem!" She reached over and scooped me into her arms. I meowed and nuzzled my head against her warm chest, all while purring happily.

"Well, would you look at that." Equius said. "It already is quite fond of you. You certainly do have a way with cats, don't you Nepeta?"

"Naturally." She said, and it reminded me of those snooty cheerleaders one of my human friends bitches about, where they talk haughtily with pride. Except Nepeta did it in more friendly, cute manner, of course.

"Well, goodbye then, Nepeta. I must go." He took one look at me, and even though he was wearing those dark, cracked, sunglasses it made my heart quiver with longing. "Farewell, little cat."

With that, Nepeta walked away as Equius closed the door behind. She was walking for a few minutes, down a rocky road with the sky all bloody red, until she was sure that we were out of ear and eye sight. She then set me down on the ground.

"Okay, you can change back now, Maryanne." She told me.

Eager to escape this body (because you can not BELIEVE how many rats I wanted to chase, much to my disgust) I hastily changed back into my regular form. After that, I pulled Nepeta towards me for a tight hug, as I was so happy to see her.

"I missed you so much!" I said. I heard her make a muffled noise, in which I remembered that she was shorter than me. In fact, she only reached up my big bosoms, which at the moment was being squished against her round face and probably suffocating her. Oops.

"Sorry, sorry," I said as I pulled away just enough for her to breathe. To make her feel better, I changed my height to match her own. I also subtly made my breasts just a little smaller, because Nepeta had really small breasts and I didn't want to make her feel bad about it.

"It's okay," She said. She made a big smile at me and squeezed me into another hug, which this time was much more comfortable and less awkward. After that, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away at arm's length all while giving me a stern face. "You almost got caught!" She scolded me.

I turned my head away from her as I scratched my cheek with embarrassment. "Sorry. I really wasn't expecting to get caught by a net. What was he even going in the woods with a net in the first place? Plus, you know how good it feels to get scratched behind the ears."

"Yeah, it feels really good." She said, and for a moment her face melted into obvious pleasure. "Oh, Equius tends to catch live specimens so that he could study them."

"Is that what he does? Study?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. He wants to be good at studying live things that he could improve on his robotic work."

"He makes _robots_?" I asked her, shocked.

"Yeah!" Nepeta said, her eyes getting wide with excitement. "He's suuuuper smart!"

Agh, why is Equius getting more attractive? It wasn't fair. I wanted to change the subject, so I asked her, "So how's your missing man crush?"

She made a really big grin, so I could tell that I was going to hear some good news. "He came back!" She said.

"Wow!" I said, trying to act surprised. "Where was he?"

"Apurrently, he said that he was at the woods. He drowned in the river, but then he said that he got saved by a beautyifful troll!" She said, as if she was retelling a romantic fairytale. I was baffled that Karkat thought I was beautiful. He must had hit his head too hard on the river bank. I was thinking about, and I was certain about it, but then I was suddenly distracted by Nepeta's next words: "I think he's in love."

I stared at her, 100 percent - no, _1000_ _purrcent _- surprised to hear this. I could see her face fall like a little angel falling out of the sky and plummeting towards the hard ground. I had a feeling that she doesn't think Karkat's in love with her.

"And I don't think it's me…" She said, voice getting quiet. "I mean, I always thought that it might be Terezi, but now I have to compete with _another _beautyifful troll? Why do I even bother?"

Terezi was some other bitch that Karkat apparently had a thing for. It's moments like this that I wished my Maid of Love powers would activate and give my sad moirial a chance at love.

Tears were rolling out of her eyes, all thick and olive tinted. It was tugging at my heartstrings so hard that I was practically gasping for air. I pulled her close to my arms and buried my head into the crook of her neck, wanting to badly heal her broken heart with my magical hair powers.

"I'm so sorry," I said, my own eyes getting wet with that disgusting dark pint with a slight hint of red blood tinted tears. "I'm so sorry, Nepeta."

"It's not your fault," Nepeta sobbed, hugging me back tightly.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it _is_," I urged her. This time, it was I who pulled her at arm's lengths and giving her a stern face. "It's me. I am the 'beautyifful' troll that Karkat is in love with."

Nepeta stared at. At first a look of surprised was on her face. Then confusion. Then anger. Then confusion. "How…?"

"I don't know how it happened, okay? I was just walking through my forest when I found it. I healed him, and he woke up, and he just kissed me, and I left after that _I swear_!"

Nepeta stared at me some more, as if she was trying to figure out whether or not I was lying.

"Do you love him?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Do you _love_ him?" She asked again.

It was my turn to stare at her. Did I really love Karkat? I barely knew the guy, and yet I felt so attached to him as if we were star-crossed lovers. And clearly, he felt the same way. I knew I had to be honest.

"I do."

Just for a moment, a wave of pain washed over her like a tsunami. Her cute face was all pinched up as if she had just eaten something so sour that it made her tongue bleed, only the blood was rolling out of her eyes as olive tinted tears.

"We can't be moirails any more…" She said. Then she looked suddenly angry, and it was surprising to see such an adorable face look scary as hell. "We're love enemies now." And a small, vicious smile grew on her lips.

-o-

To be Continued


End file.
